


Dont’t Let Me Down

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [40]
Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, F/M, Sentinel!Klaus, Smut, Touch Starved!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline left her pack to wander, she never thought she’d find one who called so strongly to her wolf. But being a new alpha in a strange pack has its drawbacks, particularly when it comes to physical intimacy. There was just no good way to ask for what she and her wolf desperately need, and her wolf is nearly done with being patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaroline AU Week: Fusions and Crossovers: This is the day to have Klaroline interacting with characters from other books/movies/shows (the crossovers!) or simply taking elements from other works and adding Klaus and Caroline (the fusions!)

Her wolf was restless and touch hungry. Caroline knew why, but it wasn’t a problem she could easily resolve. Since sex wasn't an option, she tried to soothe her wolf with exercise. The kata she'd spent years perfecting was complicated, and the mental discipline required to complete it without error was something she desperately needed. It felt good, to loosen her muscles after long days bent over desks as she diligently worked through endless mounds of paperwork.

So she found herself in one of the empty training rooms, sweat a sheen on her skin. At this time of night, competition for the space was nonexistent. There were a dozen or so soldiers on night duty, and they could usually be found in the lounges or running patrol. She knew all of them by name, knew they weren't the type to lurk in training halls.

She was learning her pack from the ground up and she'd never been so exhausted or so exhilarated in her life. Two years ago, she'd have never imagined herself in the middle of this nexus, surrounded by cool British forests and clipped accents or that she'd love it as much as she did. Her wolf was wildly protective, the woman ruthlessly organized, and both would die before they'd allow harm to come to a single pack member.

Alpha. She'd carried the scent of it her whole life, had spent years being cherished and taught by her pack. But she'd known they would never be hers. Her alpha was young, healthy, and it would be decades before anyone started to wonder about a successor.

Caroline had intended to spend this year and the next roaming, letting herself be the little wild she'd never allowed herself to be in her pack. She'd roamed parts of Scotland, admired the breathtaking beauty of Ireland, and found herself in England. She'd adored London, had somehow received permission to explore part of the Kielder Forest.

Her wolf had fallen deeply, madly in love with the land.

To compound her shock, the Kielder Alpha, Silas, had taken one long look at her and welcomed her home. She'd been told his grandmother had been Psy, that'd he’d always had an uncanny sense of knowing. Caroline had found herself in the middle of a whirlwind, tucked inside an unfamiliar den, her wolf utterly content.

It hadn’t been easy. The Sentinels had watched her with wary eyes, the Maternals studied her every movement and she was constantly under the microscope from the pack. But Caroline loved a challenge, thrived on the difficulty. She accepted all the shit rotations, ran with anyone who'd have her, and proved her strength over and over.

She was an alpha, one day she'd be their alpha, and she wouldn't let something like hard work interfere with that. Three months in, she'd finally started to make the most basic of inroads. The Sentinels stopped being quite so wary, and she’d been cautiously optimistic that she'd get there.

Then Silas died. It was sudden, with little warning. The pack's healer, Rebekah, had studied her with a grief lined face, exhaustion turning her gaze dark.

“His heart gave out,” she said, voice wavering only a little. “He survived Amara, so we didn't…”

Caroline had hugged her tight, chest aching, but burying her own grief. She'd come to know Silas over the last few weeks, had admired him. His decision to include her in his will as his heir, his staunch belief she was what they'd need one day had given her the confidence to keep going beneath the wary, suspicious gaze of the pack.

Now he was gone.

Caroline held Rebekah until her tears had stopped. Then she'd gone to work. And it had been work. Treaties. Trade agreements. Market shares. Pack mates’ grief. She'd spent hours sequestered with Elijah, working through all the complicated deals she now had the final say in. Enzo had taken her through all the routes she hadn't yet memorized, helping her understand the territory. Kol and Lucien had helped balance her workload so she could catch an hour here and there with the juveniles, slipping in and out of classes, going on runs. Learning her pack.

A month in, she'd been surprised when one day the sentinels had crowded into her office, all six of them. Elijah, Enzo, Lucien, Kol, Katerina, and Klaus. The fiercest defenders of the pack, the sentinels were the solid backbone to the Maternals heart. If they'd decided against her, it would’ve ended badly for everyone. The pack would've been without an Alpha, and Caroline hadn't been certain her wolf would've easily relinquished what it had claimed as hers. She could've fought their decision, but to kill even one Sentinel so soon after Silas’ death, would've broken the pack. She’d been under no illusions, if the Sentinels had thought her detrimental to the pack they'd have fought her to their last breath.

She still teared up, thinking about those blood oaths, the acceptance in their eyes. How they'd welcomed her. Katerina’s wicked smile, Enzo’s humor, Elijah’s stiff formality. Lucien and Kol had stolen several pieces of cake, and teased her about her sweet tooth.

Out of all of them, she’d known Klaus the least. He'd struck her as a lone wolf, viciously protective, the strength of him wildly tempestuous, but he'd sworn himself to her the same as the others. She'd been surprised when weeks later he'd requested to rejoin the den. The Kielder territory wasn't huge, but it was spread just enough that having a second location made sense.

Klaus had held that territory, had guarded their border jealousy.

But his smile had been easy and dimpled as he laid out his request, the words simple yet full of impact. “My wolf misses our family.”

Somehow, she’d found the time to juggle those duties. Lucien had agreed to rotate over, and Elijah had quietly approved of her choice, although she'd suspected that had more to do with separating him from Kol. As for Klaus, he slotted in easily, taking over several of the experienced weapons classes with the juveniles, as well as beginners hand to hand combat training. Then, he started putting the adult soldiers through their paces.

The good natured groaning in the hallways amused her wolf.

It took time, but she’d finally managed to get enough of a handle on her duties that she'd been able to start delegating, and her schedule had become a little more flexible. She'd found herself spending more time with the pack or taking the occasional patrol.

She finally stopped reacting, started planning.

No longer on such a tight wire, the pack started to settle around her. Then her wolf had started to push at her. It'd been almost a year since she'd shared her bed. She could've managed, had her wolf not made it clear that its interests had lain with only one wolf in particular.

If Caroline had known the pain in her ass that Klaus Mikaelson would become, she'd have been a lot less indulgent about him moving back into the den. She shuddered at the thought of him, her wolf’s claws raking her insides. The ice and pine of his scent, those delicious dimples, but it was the way he never backed down from her, without disrespecting her position, that she admired the most.

The last six months had pushed her from curiosity to vicious need, and the iron grip needed to control her reactions to his presence was teeth grindingly painful.

“You need to get laid,” Rebekah had told her bluntly, sliding across from her two weeks ago. “It's not bleeding over yet, but it will.”

Caroline growled at her. “Who do you suggest, Rebekah? I'm all ears.”

The healer opened her mouth and then closed it sharply. Mouth compressing, Caroline watched as Rebekah thought through the situation. “Bloody hell.”

Cradling her coffee to offset the few hours of sleep she'd gotten last night, her wolf a wild thing in her veins, Caroline grimaced. “I can't proposition anyone, because I'm the alpha. I can't trust anyone outside the pack, and inside the pack things are still too new.”

A year. She'd been alpha for a year. It'd have been so much easier if she'd been mated, but that was always a difficult proposition for a dominate female and even more difficult one for an alpha. Caroline didn't know how to unbend, but she knew how to love. Fiercely, without boundaries. But letting someone in wasn’t easy, and letting a male close enough that he could flex his claws?

Her wolf bared its teeth.

As much as she needed to be touched, as desperately as she wanted hands on her skin, the pack came first. She couldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Of the men strong enough to tangle with her in the pack, Enzo and Elijah were mated, and she'd no interest in Kol or Lucien.

Troubled, Rebekah worried her lip. “I'm not the only one who has noticed.”

She sighed. “It'll be alright, Rebekah.”

She'd give her wolf blood, if it came down to it.

The sentinels were strong enough that she wouldn't damage them too badly, even when she unsheathed her claws. Her heart had thumped, as she thought about Klaus. Slender, gorgeous Klaus, with his temper and wicked humor.

Her wolf wanted to claw him, just a little.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she’d finished lunch with Rebekah and drowned her wolf in work.

She'd woken every night after that conversation, aching. This wasn't her first stint in a training room and she doubted it'd be the last. Her wolf was being belligerent and so was she. She’d just started another pattern, when a noise caught her attention. Caroline slowed, came to a stop as she breathed in a familiar scent, ice and pine. Turning, she found Klaus watching her, face inscrutable.

“Did you need something?” Caroline asked after a moment, mentally running through that day's roster. Klaus had been south most of the day, handling some business for Elijah. She hadn't seen him in the week or so before that, Klaus having spent some time with Lucien at the border.

She'd hoped the space would help her settle.

Instead, it'd left her greedy.

Klaus was silent for a moment longer, before shutting the door firmly behind him. Caroline considered his jaw, debated pushing him. She’d left the door open, in case she’d needed to be found. Klaus shutting it was as much a request for privacy as he was likely to make. Shrugging mentally, she headed for her water bottle.

“You're touch starved.”

Her wolf shoved violently against her skin at the growl in his voice. She knew her eyes were wolf-bright when she looked back at him. She watched the answering copper crawl into the blue of his gaze, but that was all she allowed her wolf. Wiping her face with a towel, she spoke only once she'd collected herself.

“Your point?”

Those gorgeous eyes narrowed. Part of the appeal for having Klaus on a border sector was his pretty face disarmed people. They saw his angelic curls and dimples, and were blindsided by the strength of him. She admired it. It was a tactic she was familiar with, as it had allowed her to put Elijah on his ass her very first day in the den.

Klaus was a Sentinel, she trusted him at her back, but they weren't friends. She hadn't given him the right to broach this subject, although she wasn't surprised he had. He wouldn't be in the position he was in if he shied away from places he might not be welcome.

His lips curled into a lazy smile. “Picking a fight, love?”

The endearment scraped over her nerves, and she canted her head, wolf rumbling. He held the her gaze for a moment longer before he glanced away. It wasn't submission, but an acknowledgement, and it left her itching.

“If I am?”

That wild gaze flared, and he pulled the long sleeved shirt he was wearing over his head. Her gut clenched, heart pounding, as he toed off his shoes. Her wolf came to complete and utter attention at the sight of him bare chested and challenging. Prowling back to the mat, Caroline showed him her teeth.

“I'm not feeling very nice.”

Dimpled, eyes hot, his wolf watched her. “I can take it.”

Contrary to her words, she started out careful. She was more than warmed up, but she'd have sworn from his rumpled hair he'd just rolled out of bed. He snarled, pushing at her, and her wolf lunged angrily. After that it was a clash of muscle and speed. He had a few inches on her, the bulk of muscle, but Caroline was blindingly fast. By the time she took him to the floor, her ribs ached, there was blood under her claws, and Klaus was sucking in air like a bellow.

“Give?” She drawled, letting a hint of her southern American roots play through the word. Klaus relaxed beneath her, made no move break her hold. Her wolf liked this position, the way she straddled him. She like the feel of his skin beneath her hands, the hard muscles of his abdomen pressed against her pelvis.

Caroline leashed her arousal tightly.

“Elijah said you were fast,” he rumbled, one corner of his mouth curling. “He didn't say you were a dirty cheat.”

Her wolf was delighted that he'd chosen to play with her, and she rewarded him with a bright smile. Lips parting to tease in return, she sucked in a breath when his pupils went dark and wide, gaze turning pure copper. The sudden want on his face stunned her, and she froze. His voice a rumble of wolf and man when he spoke, she shivered at his words.

“You smell like sunshine.”

She rolled off of him, headed for her towel. Rubbing her face, she fought viciously against her wolf’s need. The smell of his skin, that surge of unmistakable arousal, it nearly shattered her control.

“Problem, sweetheart?” Klaus questioned, accent clipped at the edges, showing his confused annoyance. “To be clear, that was an invitation.”

Caroline lowered the cloth and bared her teeth. “You're pretty brave for someone I just put onto the floor.”

His skin was sweat-slick, the wild tattoo on his shoulder gleaming. “I like your strength. I'd have never sworn allegiance otherwise.”

“What wolves want in their leader, they don't necessarily want in a lover,” Caroline replied harshly. “You ever been with someone more dominant, Klaus? My wolf doesn't bend, for anyone.”

His gaze darkened, tongue wetting his lips slowly. His lips curved, voice lowering with a clear, rumbling invitation when he spoke. “I can take it.”

She dropped her towel, and stalked forward. Barefoot, he was only a few inches taller than her, and she used it to her advantage, peering at him through her lashes. “Maybe I don't want someone who can merely take it. What if I want a participant?”

Klaus’ head dipped, breath hot on her face. “I didn't come here with the intention to fuck you, Caroline. But my wolf likes your strength, that you don't hold back. I admire it. Why not let me help you with your aggression?”

Because she didn't know if having him once would be enough. But she wasn't willing to tell him that, not with her skin prickling, body needing his hands so violently. “You're a sentinel.”

He made an aggravated sound. “Does my dominance bother you, Caroline? I'm certainly not easily walked over, and I don't think you want that.”

She angled her chin, caught his gaze. “Can your wolf handle knowing it's my show, Mikaelson? Because it will be.”

Lips curving, lowering to almost brush hers, Klaus’ eyes gleamed with mischief. “Do your worst, love. But I'll think you'll find I'm not so easy to tame.”

Caroline took his mouth, fingers delving tightly through his curls. Her wolf sank greedily into him, chest rumbling when he gripped her ass, pulling her tightly against his hips. The pine and ice of him surrounded her, and she took them both to the floor, pinning Klaus beneath her. Rolling up, she peeled away her top and bra, and raked her nails down the muscles of his chest. She grinned, as his eyes dipped to her swaying breasts, before returning to her hovering face.

“I want to touch you,” he ground out, hands flexing against her ass. She lowered her head, sank her teeth into the muscle she'd just scratched. His abs locked beneath her, fingers digging into her thighs, and she made a low noise of approval.

“Later.”

She felt his snarl, ignored it to taste his tattoo, the flat of his nipple. She reached for his hands, forced them to his sides. A hot glance, eyes pale blue with her wolf, and she bared her teeth. “Keep them there and maybe I'll be nice to your cock.”

The cords of his neck were tight, cheeks flushed with arousal. He bared his teeth, but did as she'd said, fingers digging into the mat beneath them. “I'll remember this, when it's my turn.”

Tugging her hair loose, so it fell in messy waves, she arched a brow. “Who said you got a turn?”

To Caroline’s surprise, her taunt left him smiling. A breathtaking flex of his abs and he'd brought himself close enough for his lips to brush hers. The tips of her breasts brushed against the heat of his skin and she swallowed a moan.

“You did, sweetheart. Something about an active participant? I'd be happy to indulge your needs in any number of ways.”

She shivered, at the feral edge in his voice. She flicked her tongue across his lips, bit at the lushness of his mouth lightly. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Holding his eyes, she pressed her hand against his sternum, and waited. Another vibrant look, and he lowered himself slowly. Caroline licked her lips, dragging her gaze down the lean line of his torso greedily. All the pale skin and glorious strength of him, beneath her fingertips. She took her time, sampling the tightness of his abs, the smoothness of his chest.

Klaus was panting, when she curled her fingers into the waistband of the sweats he was wearing. He cursed, as his cock sprang free, body a rigid line of control. She watched him as she nudged the stiff length of him with her chin, dipping her head to blow lightly across the bead of liquid that had gathered at the tip; licked it away, with a quick dart of her tongue.

His words turned profane, her name ground between the harsh breaths. Caroline was hot, her underwear soaked from teasing them both, but having his skin beneath her, his arms rigid as he followed her order, delighted her. She’d bet he’d never been taken before, had given and accepted, but a dominant like Klaus liked to be in charge.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of him and licked up the length of his cock, her hair teasing his thighs. Sucking lightly at the tip, she saw the moment his wolf lunged. Their gazes collided, Klaus rigid, his hands white knuckled with pressure not to reach for her. She saw what he wanted on his face, the strain of not flipping them, taking control. This wasn't Klaus allowing a packmate to give, this was his wolf submitting to hers, and she watched him struggle.

Lips curling, she eased his length further into her mouth, and swallowed, never breaking eye contact.

Head tipping back, wolf a rumble in his throat, Klaus submitted. Delighted, her wolf pleased at this momentary surrender, she hummed around him. The whine in his throat was pure wolf, and she hollowed her cheeks in response. He started to pant, head digging into the mat, and she slowly pumped the base of him before delving her hand lower to cup his balls. A hot swipe of her tongue, another hard suck with her mouth, and her name was a guttural warning.

She released him when he was spent, body flushed and trembling. Licking her lips when he watched her, she deliberately shoved down her pants and underwear, smiling as his gaze dragged to the obvious signs of her arousal. She settled against his abs, rocking against him so he could feel how wet she was before bending at the neck, teasing his mouth with hers.

She gripped his now lax hands, brought them to her aching breasts, encouraged him to cup them.

“Now, that wasn't so bad was it?”

Caroline groaned as he tweaked both nipples with his thumbs, fingers massaging her breasts. His tongue licked at her mouth, his body shivering beneath her as he chased the flavor of his orgasm on her tongue. The stiffening erection against her ass was welcome, as he pulled back. Eyes wolf hot, he breathed deep.

“I want to lick you until you scream.”

She raked her nails down his stomach. “Too bad. I want your cock inside me. Hard. Fast. I'll even let you be on top.”

Those wolf eyes were calculating, and she admired his ability to plot after coming so hard in her mouth. Caroline liked even more how he was following her lead, even as it grated. She considered taking that wicked mouth again, wondered if he could think so easily with her tongue against his.

“You're wolf needs to be stroked, Caroline. Let me pet you through an orgasm, hmm? I want to see your face, as you fall apart for me. I’ll give you exactly what you need; then you can have whatever you want from my cock.”

Her wolf brushed against her skin in a luxurious slide, delighted by his offer. “I'm curious. Why do you need to see me orgasm before you fuck me?”

His thumb brushed across her cheekbone, and she sighed internally, the caress soothing the knot in her chest his orgasm had loosened. “Harder to see your face, love, when you're on your hands and knees.”

She nipped his lip, slid her tongue along the sting. “You better have an excellent tongue, Klaus, or you'll find yourself beneath me again and I'll let you watch, but not touch.

Klaus growled, and her back hit the mat with one smooth roll of muscle. His tongue found her a breath later, hot and wet, the rough slide up her clit perfect. He hitched her leg over his shoulder, pushing her thighs wider, and he set about to drive her insane.

She came with a muffled shout, shuddering as the tip of his tongue teased her through the waves. Caroline jolted, when she felt a second orgasm start to build, nails of her free hand digging into the mat. Before she could come again, he pulled back. She was about to snarl, but Klaus flipped her again, encouraged her to her hands and knees, sheathing himself in a rough thrust that had her gasping.

“Alright?” He rasped, forehead pressed against her shoulder. One hand played with her nipples, and she rocked backwards, clenching down.

“Hard and fast,” she growled.

His mouth curved against her skin, and then he set a snapping pace, hips grinding against hers with each thrust. She climbed fast, that second orgasm he'd nearly coaxed from her a trembling violently in her stomach. The rough, harshly uttered praises in her ear were almost all the encouragement she needed. But then his hand snaked down, feathered gently over her swollen clit as he thrust, and she splintered. Klaus ground out the syllables of her name against her back, trembling through his own climax.

They collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, and she sighed contentedly as Klaus pulled her against him, curling tightly around her back, fingers stroking lightly across her belly. Caroline drifted pleasantly, the press of hot skin against her spine and the smell of their temporarily mingled scents easing the last of her touch hunger.

Klaus pressed a light kiss against her shoulder. “Nap, I'll wake you in half an hour.”

She considered that growled order, contemplated biting back and crawling into her discarded clothes. Klaus had tangled them thoroughly, and leaving would probably require a fight. She considered it for a few seconds before relaxing in his hold, threading their legs comfortably together. Klaus had given her the submission she’d needed, now Caroline could let him take care of her in this tiny way. He made a pleased hum as she relaxed, breath warm and even on her skin. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift, happy and content.

She'd worry about this growing need tomorrow. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t smell like her.

Grinding her teeth as she shifted through reports, Caroline refused to acknowledge the bone-deep ache that had settled the morning after she’d had Klaus. She’d showered furiously, determined to wash him and any lingering memory away, unwilling to think too deeply on the fact that she’d woken from her nap as she’d fallen asleep. Tucked up against Klaus, legs tangled, and his face pressed against the curve of her shoulder.

His embrace had been protective, but not stifling, his hold just firm enough that she’d felt…

Her attempt to ignore her wolf and her need had been thrown in her face as soon as she’d seen him again. His demeanor hadn’t changed, and if his eyes had lingered on her mouth, it hadn’t been long enough for anyone else to catch. It had been her wolf that had snarled, her wolf that has bristled and paced, as he walked away.

It was clear he’d showered, not a hint of their early morning activities lingering for anyone to see. And her wolf had hated it. Burying her face into her hands, Caroline bit back a scream of frustration.

Sex with Klaus hadn’t relieved an ounce of her sexual frustration. It had just made it worse. Now she knew just how much she could crave him under her hands, just how good he felt pressed against her. More, she wanted to run with him, chase him through the woods and play with him.

Cursing, she raked her hands through her hair and studied the reports before her blindly. Ruthlessly, she pushed back her need and held it tightly, leashing it as best she could. Klaus had given no indication that he wanted more than he’d offered and she would not do anything to make him feel trapped.

No matter how hard her wolf clawed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus stood frozen in the corridor were his sister had left him, wolf and man both locked in complete bewilderment. He'd barely even noticed Rebekah’s snarl as she stomped away, irritated that he was ignoring her. A distant part of him would feel bad later, but the rest of him was stupidly trying to understand the pitying words that had just escaped his sister.

_‘It’s a pity Caroline won’t be able to take a mate anytime soon.’_

He hadn’t particularly appreciative her scorn when he’d questioned her reasoning.

_‘It’s not that difficult to figure out, Nik. She’s too new. She doesn’t know anyone well enough to tell if her wolf is pushing where it isn’t wanted. Even dominates might be uncomfortable with someone as strong as Caroline.’_

Several curious pieces were rearranging themselves inside his head. His wolf rumbled beneath his skin, not liking the picture. Caroline being so touch starved, her stubborn refusal to admit what all the Sentinels could feel. The way she’d not _avoided_ him, but the careful politeness that left her eyes wolf-blue with strain. He’d thought perhaps he’d read her wrong, had worked to soothe the rough edge of aggression from his wolf. 

But now he wondered how badly he'd misread the situation. If the her restraint was not because she didn’t want him, but because she didn’t know how to tell him she did...

His wolf went hunting quiet beneath his skill, and his eyes narrowed, having caught the scent of the hunt.

That... changed things. 


End file.
